Flurbiprofen is a propionic acid derivative, also known as NSAID (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug), with the analgesic and anti-inflammatory activities it possesses. Its chemical structure is illustrated with Formula 1 given below.

Flurbiprofen is used for alleviating pain in muscle-skeleton system and joint disorders such as ankylosing spondylitis, osteoarthritis, and rheumatoid arthritis, in soft tissue injuries such as sprains and strains, in postoperative cases, and in painful and severe menstruation and migraine. Flurbiprofen is further used as a lozenge in symptomatic amelioration of sore throats.
Flurbiprofen sodium is used for preventing intraoperative miosis, as well as in ophthalmic veins for controlling inflammation of the eye's anterior layer following surgery. Flurbiprofen is administered via intravenous injection against severe pains in some countries.
Thiocolchicoside is a myorelaxant, with the following structure illustrated in Formula 2.

This natural glycoside muscle relaxant has anti-inflammatory, analgesic effects. Thiocolchicoside exerts the myorelaxant effect by activating GABA and glycine receptors at the spinal level.
Muscle relaxants also reduce the muscle tonus and are used in treating muscle spasms and contractures. Muscle spasm is one of the main factors held responsible for chronic pains; in addition to rheumatic inflammatory and degenerative orthopedic pathologies, it defines various pathologies of the locomotor system as well; when it effects the joints, it does not cause pain only, but it leads to stiffness that reduces the mobility and flexibility of joints at the affected site.
Muscle relaxants are used in neuromuscular and muscle-skeleton system injuries. There are two main type of muscle relaxants: centrally-acting muscle relaxants and directly-acting muscle relaxants.
Centrally-acting muscle relaxants typically act on the central nervous system (CNS) in a selective manner and are primarily used for alleviating painful muscle spasms and the strains occurring during muscle-skeleton system and neuromuscular damages. The action mechanisms thereof are associated with the causes of CNS-suppressing activities.
Accordingly, muscle relaxants and antispasmodic molecules constitute a subject matter which is still clinically significant.
Recently, it has been reported that the activity of thiocolchicoside was based on its capability of interacting with strychnine-sensitive glycine receptors, and therefore compounds with glycinomimetic activities have been introduced for use in rheumatologic-orthopedic fields as muscle relaxants.
Researching the patent literature may result in various patents, which relate to flurbiprofen and thiocolchicoside.
The application WO 98/52545 relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a combination of flurbiprofen with a therapeutically effective amount of one or more active ingredients selected from an antihistamine, a cough suppressant, a decongestant, an expectorant, a muscle relaxant, a centrally acting analgesic, a local anesthetic, an antibacterial compound, an antiviral compound, an antibiotic compound, an antifungal compound, minerals and vitamins and/or a burn-masking amount of an agent which has a warming effect on the mucosa of the throat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,568 discloses a topically-administered formulation comprising flurbiprofen as the active agent.
The patent WO9523596 discloses a flurbiprofen solvent in a C2-4 alcohol.
The patent FR 2 725 134 discloses a novel pharmaceutical composition containing ibuprofen or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and thiocolchicoside or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in a proportion ranging from 1:50 to 1:200. According to that invention, said pharmaceutical composition is useful in treating painful muscle syndromes and more specifically in treating lumbagos.
The patent EP 0 837 684 discloses pharmaceutical compositions containing, in solid form, a diclofenac salt and thiocolchicoside, combined with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, for use in therapy.
There has not been developed any pharmaceutical gel until today, which comprises a combination of thiocolchicoside, flurbiprofen, and menthol. Even if muscle relaxants and non-steroidal inflammatory drugs have been used together in practice, this fact requires the patients to carry more than one drugs and causes application-related difficulties.
The use of flurbiprofen in treating local pains and inflammations may cause a problem especially for those who have gastrointestinal system disorders. It is possible to develop various locally-administrable topical forms of flurbiprofen, in order to avoid the systemic side-effects thereof. The skin absorption rate of the relevant product to be used in topical applications, however, is quite significant. Enhancing the absorption rate both provides ease of application and increases the molecule's efficiency.
Even if there is not any problem associated with the absorption of thiocolchicoside, which is the other active ingredient used in the formulation, the requirement is obvious to increase the rate of absorption particularly during acute situations.
Particularly in acute disorders, there arises the need of enhancing the absorption rate at the site of administration.
In instances during which local pains associated with injuries in sportive events are to be urgently alleviated, it becomes necessary to apply local anesthesia to the relevant site.
In result, the aforesaid drawbacks require a novelty in the art of pharmaceutical combinations with anti-inflammatory, analgesic, and myorelaxant activities.